


To Us

by Thesseli



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Aziraphale wasn’t miserable, and he *certainly* wasn't lonely...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	To Us

Truth be told, Aziraphale was feeling rather disappointed, as well as somewhat sorry for himself. 

He missed his friend. His only consolation was that Crowley not going out during the pandemic showed that he truly was, at heart, more than just a little bit of a good person. But when Aziraphale replayed their conversation in his head, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

Here he was, an angel, practically goading a demon into going out and making mischief…because if Crowley was already breaking the quarantine, he could invite him over. They could spend time together, and he could claim he was thwarting the demon’s wiles by keeping him someplace where he wouldn’t be a bad influence on the humans. That would have been perfectly fine...noble, even. But Crowley hadn’t been going out, hadn’t broken quarantine. And if the demon decided to do it now, it would be Aziraphale’s fault. The demon’s offer to ‘slither over’ had to be turned down, he’d told himself firmly. He would not make Crowley do something he might regret, just because he was missing his company. To do so would have been selfish.

Aziraphale sighed. His insistence that he wasn’t miserable in lockdown now sounded false in his ears. 

At that moment, his phone rang. “Hello?”

Crowley’s voice was gleeful. “Incoming!” he exclaimed triumphantly. The phone began to shake, and Aziraphale had just enough time to drop the receiver before the demon came streaming out in a rush of ethereal energy. He quickly re-formed into his normal shape, holding a case of what the angel recognized as one of his favorite wines.

“Crowley!” he said in delight. “I thought you were staying home, that you were going to sleep until July.”

“Yeah, well,” the demon shrugged, attempting nonchalance. “I changed my mind. I mean, it’s not like I had to leave my flat *physically* to get here, after all.”

The angel smiled, and poured them each what was bound to be the first of many glasses of wine. “To the world,” he said, raising his glass.

Crowley smiled back, and raised his own. “To the world,” he replied. “And to us.”

Aziraphale rested his free hand over Crowley’s and squeezed. “To us.”


End file.
